Stats
Stats appear in all of the games in the series. When one character gains enough experience, they go up a level. Once a level is gained, statuses go up. All statuses go up a certain number but depending on the character, more can go up for certain ones. Check out the characters' pages for more info in what stat they specialize in. On their pages, there are Status Charts that show what they specialize in and what they lack. Some characters might not be as good in a certain stat as another, but they make up for it in a different stat so it balances out. Some characters might be better to use against certain enemies. This is why the Player is allowed to switch characters in and out of battle, which allows the Player to use all the characters as they wish. Also, each character gains experience points in battle or not. Status Charts So far the SSC Party Members have a status chart on their pages. This shows their abilities and reflects their actual stats in the game. The Status Chart numbers are on a scale from 0-5, but it's possible to exceed 5, maximum being 6, which is only for special cases that show that the particular stat exceeds. (Ie. Skye Hikari having a 6 for Strength in Part II, but having 3 for Resistance. This shows that Skye has the highest strength in the game but has low Resistance.) Since each game is split into Part I and II, the status chart is as well. Part I shows their statuses at the end of Part I while Part II shows what they have at the end of the game. This is to show the growth in the character. See: SSC Status Chart Comparison to see all of the party members' statuses on one page. (Note: It's not only Stats that determine the strength of the character in battle, it's also the Skills and the character's attacks and what they are. Some characters might not have as good statuses, but might have better attacks so it evens out. This has an exception in some cases. The Main character(s) will always end up being the best to use in battle.) Pair Up At some point in each game, you can Pair Up your characters, any two members during battle. When Paired Up, they can boost each other's statuses and they always will stick together in battle and help each other. Scenarios between the two will also be unlocked. List of Stats These stats exist in all games: *Strength *Defence *HP- Hit Points *MP- Magic Points *Magic *Resistance/ Magic Defence *Luck *Accuracy *Evasion *Skill *Speed Note: Strength and Magic are weighted differently. Same with Resistance and Defence as the two pairs kind of depend on each other. Strength and Magic deal damage either way, but it's amount of damage dealt is determined by Resistance and Defence. The higher the Defence, the less damage Strength will deal. The higher the Resistance, the less damage Magic will deal. Strength The higher the strength, the more damage the User can deal. Usually characters with higher strength growths are known as physical attackers. Strength can sometimes replace Magic. The higher the Defence of an opponent, the less damage Strength can deal. This is where Magic comes in, as Defensive units usually have low Resistance. Defence The higher the defence, the less damage the User takes when attacked. Though this is only for attacks that are used with Strength rather than Magic. More defensive characters are known as tanks or walls. Hit Points Also known as HP. Each character has a certain number of HP for battles. When taking hits, they lose a certain amount of HP. Once HP reaches 0, they are KO-ed or Knocked Out and cannot battle unless revived. To regain HP in battle, the Player has to use Items or some type of Healing Magic. Magic Points Also known as MP. Each character has a certain number of MP for battles. When using some type of attack that involves aura or magic, different from a regular attack, it takes up MP. Usually stronger attacks take up more MP. To regain MP in battle, the Player has to use some type of Item or continue to use regular attacks that will gain more MP. Also, MP recharges over time. Magic The higher the Magic, the more damage the User can deal in cases of using Magic Attacks. Magic replaces Strength in some cases. The higher the Resistance of an opponent, the less damage Magic can deal. This is where Strength comes into place, as usually the higher the Resistance, the lower the Defence. Resistance Higher the Resistance, the less damage taken from Magic when attacked. Typically, those with high Resistance have high Magic. Luck Luck affects Evasion, Skill, and Accuracy. The higher the luck, the more likely the three will be boosted. Accuracy Accuracy affects the chance of landing a hit on an enemy and the chance of landing a critical hit. Evasion The chance of dodging an attack. Skill Can effect Accuracy, but usually affects rate of activating a Skill, which is a certain type of technique that can aid the User in battle. Speed Determines how fast the character is in battle by moving around or landing hits. One of the more important statuses.